The present invention relates to ink containers for providing ink to inkjet printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to ink containers configured for insertion and removal from a receiving station within an inkjet printer.
Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved relative to a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead.
One type of previously used printing system makes use of the ink supply that is carried with the carriage. This ink supply has been formed integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply are replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. For the case where the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is then replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provides a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
There is an ever present need for inkjet printing systems that make use of replaceable ink containers that are easy to install and remove. The installation of the ink container should produce reliable fluidic connection to the printer. These ink containers should be relatively easy to manufacture, thereby tending to reduce the ink supply cost. Reduction of the ink supply cost tends to reduce the per page printing costs of the printing system. In addition, these ink containers should be compact and configured to be inserted into the inkjet printing system to maintain a relatively small overall height of the printing system allowing a low profile printing system.
One aspect of the present invention is a replaceable ink container for providing ink to an inkjet printing system. The inkjet printing system has a receiving station for receiving the replaceable ink container. The replaceable ink container includes an ink container chassis for containing a quantity of ink. Also included is a latch separate from the ink container chassis that is attachable to the chassis for securing the replaceable ink container to the receiving station.
Another aspect of the present invention is where the receiving station includes a receiving station engagement feature. The latch further includes a complementary latch engagement feature wherein insertion of the replaceable ink container into the receiving station engages the receiving station engagement feature with the complementary latch engagement feature to secure the replaceable ink container to the receiving station.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is where the receptacle further includes a receptacle engagement feature. The latch is configured to further include a complementary latch engagement feature wherein the insertion of the latch into the receptacle engages the receptacle engagement feature with the latch engagement feature to secure the latch to the ink container chassis.